


How it Works

by Reddle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: Soundwave likes when Megatron and Starscream argue.





	

Megatron stared at Starscream, unbelieving.

Scrapes, dents and paint that wasn't his own covered the seeker's thighs and middle. It was obvious what he had been doing.

And with whom he had been doing it with.

"Starscream," he stared, keeping his expression as calm as he could manage. "Where have you been?" Megatron knew the answer. He just wanted to see how big a lie his second was willing to tell.

Starscream didn't even look guilty as he shrugged. "Out."

"...I know that." Megatron reigned in his anger, rubbing his face. He wasn't sure why he was trying to stay calm; killing Starscream would be a relief.

_If he hadn't of been bonded to the little glitch._

It had been an...accident. The only one who knew was Soundwave.

"Let's try this again. Where have you been?" Megatron looked the seeker in his optics, not hiding his glare. Starscream huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why do you care?" Starscream snapped, showing his teeth as he snarled. "You never cared before."

Megatron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We weren't bonded before. You're such an idiot, Starscream. Do you have any idea --"

"What, did I hurt your feelings?" The jet laughed, the sound as annoyingly squeaky as it was mocking. "Yeah, I was 'facing someone else. Does that make you mad? Jealous? Sad?"

Megatron growled, trying to remain calm. "Leave."

"But you're the one who requested that I --"

"I said leave, Starscream." Megatron was shaking; the urge to harm Starscream was growing too strong, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop at just hurting him.

It was silent, then Starscream laughed again. Luckily he said nothing as he left the room. Megatron slumped, turning around to stare at the door with narrowed optics.

Starscream was playing him. He had to have known how much interfacing with another mech affected the bond. Megatron couldn't even recharge he was so...messed up. It wasn't arousal, exactly. More like frustration.

Megatron huffed, still staring at the door.

Suddenly an idea came to him, and he smiled.

He commed Soundwave, asking if he was free for the evening.

..

Megatron grinned when he heard the door open, revealing a not so happy Starscream. The seeker's optics zeroed in on Soundwave, who had his legs wrapped around Megatron's waist, his fingers digging into the metal of the berth. The communication's officer didn't even flinch as Starscream stared at him.

Megatron continued driving into the mech, humming in pleasure. If Starscream wanted to play games, fine. Megatron could too.

Starscream watched for a little longer before Megatron heard him walk up to the berth.

Nimble fingers found their way inbetween Megatron thighs, and he gasped. Starscream wasted no time in opening Megatron's panel and jabbing his fingers into him.

Megatron bit his bottom lip, the sensation of Soundwave's tight heat and Starscream's...intrusion a bit too much.

"Starscream --"

"Megatron," the seeker purred into his audial. "How tight is Soundwave? Does he feel like me, my lord?"

Megatron was finding it hard to think, but continued to thrust.

Soundwave was making small, needy noises as his legs tightened around his leader. Starscream began pumping his fingers in and out, and Megatron almost moaned.

Megatron could feel an overload coming. He fought for cooler air as he picked up the pace. When Starscream removed his fingers, Megatron thought that the seeker had left.

Then he felt something thicker push into him. He paused, about to protest --

But Starscream had already began pushing in. Megatron actually yelled out, the sensation too much. Soundwave was looking up at him with a hazy visor. He looked down at his third in command and, as a silent apology, hummed and continued to move.

Starscream grabbed his leader's hips and positioned them at a better angle. Megatron moaned again as he was rammed into.

He should have felt ridiculous, offended, or even humiliated. But...

Megatron yelled out when overload suddenly ripped through him. Soundwave jerked beneath him, his visor whiting out. Starscream continued to move, and Megatron could have sworn he heard a laugh.


End file.
